Daugthers of Darkness
by todpolle
Summary: Nox and Crepusculum are tasked to eliminate Aurora. When thing go wrong, they are forced to help a group of demons who are stranded get home and maybe learn something about life and each other. Rated M for language, violence and a few OCs. Cover by Zennore. Discontinued.
1. Proluge: Punishment

Hello everyone. I'm going to tell you tale of redemption, regret and maybe lots of horrible violence.

Not too long ago, the kingdom of Lemuria had a Dark Queen called Umbra of Cymbel. She was a horrible woman who cared very little of the local races and just wanted to stomp them out like rats. During her short reign, many homes were wiped out and many more were on the verge of destruction. She also had two beautiful daughters: Crepusculum was a vain girl who had a high standard for everything around her, even her reflection and Nox; a girl with such an innocent appearance that perfectly hid her deceitful behavior.

However, one of the bugs they tried to squash was a cockroach. A cockroach called Aurora, was betrayed by these women she thought they were family and with a band of colorful characters, avenge their victims and brought an age of recovery for the kingdom as everyone got involved in repairing it.

But this story isn't about the recovery or the humans or Aurora and her friends (Well maybe.), but about the daughters, as even in death, have been given a second chance from an unexpected source.

* * *

In the hellish plains of Tartarus, there stood one of the universe's most heavily secure prisons, Limbo penitentiary. Inside, a group of the recently deceased were being lined up against a wall in a dimly lit room, but a few were being a struggle.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" The former Queen of the night threaten a guard as he shoved her and her daughters against the wall. "Do you have any idea who I am? Any idea who we are?!" The guard just ignored her and just kept an eye on them. After awhile, when all the villains were organized, a door in the far end of the room opened and out came an orange bull-like brute with a blue eye, wearing a black police uniform and leather gloves and boots and an eye-patch covering his missing right eye.

"Greeting, inmates. If you're here, then you must have done something that wasn't…moral. Like say rob a bank or killed your lover for the money or wipe out an entire species. You might have gotten away with those deeds in life, but here, everybody has to pay for their crimes." He then gesture to an obese blue man and a light green hunchback as they escorted several inmates out of the room while keeping the rest at bay. "The rest of you are for the rest of you days, going to be our little punching bags."

"You can't do this! I'm the queen of Lemuria and me and my daughters don't belong in this hole with the rest of you worms." Umbra declared with said daughters standing beside her. This drew the brute's attention as he stare her down as she stood her ground.

"Queen." He deadpanned. "All I see is a racist murderer who doesn't understand how a kingdom works."

"Yes she does." Crepusculum defended. "She's the rightful heir so she gets to do what she wants."

"And those creatures had no right to be in our kingdom." Nox continued.

"Is that what you think." The brute said. "Well here's what I think of you." And he took Umbra by the hand and began to shake it. This was confusing until a crushing sound was heard and Umbra started to scream in pain. As her daughters tried to help her, they receive a punch in the face each and the trio was left on the ground in pain. "Let this be a lesson to all of you!" He shouted to the crowd. "In my prison, if you so much as do one tiny thing out of line, you'll get punished! And we're allowed to kick the organs out of you. Know why? Cause we hurt people who deserve it. Alright boys take them away."

* * *

While most of the villains were escorted or in some cases dragged out of the room through one path, Umbra and her daughters were taken another way which to an almost empty room with just a table and some stools with four different monster on one side. One of them at the edge, a brown, floating ball with two white horns on top, two stubby arms, a massive mouth and a big yellow eye kept glaring at Umbra in particular as she and her daughters stood by the door.

"Don't be shy. Take a seat." The 'woman' in middle said and the family took the seats in front of them. "We just want to ask you questions about yourself. Just so we know you're getting the right punishment." This caused the girls to gulp. "First question: What happened to your husband?"

"I actually had three husbands, two of them died from automobiles when I was pregnant with each of my daughters while my last one fell ill when his daughter died." Umbra lied. As the demons wrote down notes another had a question.

"What was your mother like?" he asked.

"She was great. She thought me everything I knew about being a queen and how to treat my people."

"That makes way too much sense." The ball mumbled.

"'What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Please, continue with you obvious lies and warped interpretations."

"Makron, quiet." The head demon snapped. "For the daughters: Is there anything you wanted but your mother wouldn't let you have?"

"No. I had everything I would ever want." Nox told them but Crepusculum looked down, afraid to answer.

"I… Always want a dog. But my mother said I couldn't have one because they are terrible cretins that are more trouble than they're worth." Crepusculum confessed. This really caught the attention of that Makron thing.

"Excuse me, doctors but can I perform a small experiment on the two young women." Makron offered with the doctors whispering amongst themselves before nodding in agreement. Makron took out a bag and was looking through it. "So you like dogs, right?" Crepusculum nodded. "Well, how about you pet a puppy?" he said as he took out a small puppy which caused her to blush. "But if you don't want that, I got a kitten and a bunny too." And as he said, he took out a kitten and a bunny. "Don't you to hug them. Rub their fur. Little kisses on their noses." Crepusculum was struggling to resist the cuteness with Nox holding her arm in to keep her back. "What's wrong? Don't you like dogs? You said wanted one. Are they all just adorable? " She was sweating now. Her mother was watching and she knows how angry she'll get if she so much as touch one. But those eyes were so cute. And the way he's wagging his tail. And kitten and bunny playing with him was just so cute. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to pet it.

"Crepusculum! No! What would Mother think?!" Nox argued as she tried to hold her sister back.

"That's all I needed to hear." Makron then put the animals back into his bag. "I confirmed my hypothesis." And the doctors began to talk amongst themselves and exchange notes. Crepusculum looked ashamed, Nox was holding her sister's hand in comfort and Umbra just glared in disapproval.

"We have come to a decision." The head doctor announced and pressed a button on the table. "Crepusculum and Nox Cymbel. Due to your influences, you deemed forgivable enough to be a circle 2."

"That's good, right?" Umbra asked.

"For your daughters, it's the best they'll ever get. They'll even get a window." Makron answered as he floated towards her. "And I have a special gift." And he punched her in the face. "You disgust me you wife of a jew. You better stay away from those girls from now on." As Umbra recovered from the shock, she was grabbed by the arms by some guards and was dragged away, kicking and screaming at the man who hit her. The sisters were speechless of what they witness. "Don't worry. The woman won't ruin you anymore." And he and the doctors walked out as the girls were taken to their cell.

* * *

The cells were spacious enough. Two beds with only pillow and a barred window and the cell was locked by a glass door. Nox was lying down on her bed as Crepusculum paced around the room with a few bruises on her arms. Then in a fit of frustration, tried to pry the bars of the window.

"Calm down, Crepusculum. Your tantrums aren't going to help us." Nox reasoned.

"What am I suppose to do? Just stand here and do nothing." She snapped.

"And do what? Even if we escape, where do we go?" Nox was refereeing the view from the window which was red skies and snow covered volcanoes in the horizon and the prison was surrounded by a vast forest. Crepusculum sat on her bed in a huff. Nox got off her bed and gave her sister a comforting hug. "Cheer up, sister. I know we can get through this."

* * *

The next day, in the mess hall, Nox was covered in bruises and needles and Crepusculum's legs were red and weren't able to move and had burn marks on her back and the two were struggling to eat what looked like road-kill covered in stomach acid. They couldn't see their mother anywhere but the guards said that inmates from 2 through 4 are separated from the rest of the prison.

"So. Still think we can get through this?" Crepusculum grumbled.

"Sure. It's takes a lot more than clubbing me with cactuses to bring me down." Nox boasted. "What did they do to you?"

"They made me run on this moving floor and every time I slowed down, they hit me with this magic stick."

"Ouch." As they tried to eat, Nox felt something touch her foot. Looking down, she spotted a red minotaur wearing a black leather jacket was crawling under the table. When he spotted the girl, he just gave her shush gesture. "What are you…" She tried to say as the red man rush straight to her face and shushed her.

"Keep quiet. I'm trying to steal some cutlery for my deathtrap." The red man said.

"Deathtrap?"

"Yep. I'm gonna make trip-wire traps around Makron's house and if he touched just one. He'll get impaled by knives, spoons, forks and sporks!"

"What?" Crepusculum asked confused.

"Don't be like D'Spiril. Just because he has no legs doesn't mean it won't work."

"No, I mean what's a spork?" The red man just stared as a buzz was heard in pocket. He took a metal block out of his jacket pocket and began to talk to it.

"What's the situration?" He said to the block.

"The kitchen is clear. I repeat, the kitchen is clear." The metal box said.

"I'm on my way, Korax. D'Spiril; what's the situation on your end."

"The guards are talking to the kitchen staff." Another voice said from the box. "Also, I still think this plan is you're dumbest yet."

"Shut up and keep watch." And the red man was on his way to the box near the kitchens door and began to stuff the utensils into a bag, with the inmates watching in curiosity. Nox got a cruel idea and moved to a table in front of where he was robbing and stuck her foot out. Carrying the bag, the red man ran towards a window. "I got them, guys. I…" and as expected, he tripped on her leg and he fell into the bag. He swiftly got out and was screaming in pain as he was stabbed by the utensils with a spoon in each of his eyes. As he bumbled around in pain, he ended up in the kitchen and while the inmates didn't see anything, they could hear the sounds of fire, slicing, crashing and screams and when it was quiet, the door open and the red man was burned up with cuts and scratches and fell on floor. This caused the inmates to applaud.

"OH MY GOD!" Crepusculum scream in shock.

"What is it?!" Nox worried.

"This silverware is half spoon, half fork!" She said pointing said tool in amazement. Meanwhle, a grey man in a grey camo suit and a man in a red hooded robe arrived, gave each other embarrassed looks and proceeded to drag the injured minotaur away. Then a voice went out over the intercom.

"Sorry about that unscheduled slapstick routine." The brute from the first day said. "We are now going to lock are the doors and windows and fill the room with toxic gas. I really do love this job."

"Of course you do." Murmured to herself before her head met the hard table.

* * *

The following weeks were brutal. Everyday revolve around getting torture for the sake of being tortured and the only times they were free were meal time and nap time with nap time being the best. The tortures range from the so lethal, the sisters had no idea why they are still alive, like having their spines pulled out. To the just plain disgusting like having to watch the most disturbing porn ever. Nox thought Crepusculum was lucky as she didn't make it past the first five minutes before throwing up while she managed to sit through two.

Today, they were sitting in the auditorium. The baron, as the guards were calling him had organized a little show for everyone and they feared the worst. The sisters manged to catch a glimpse of their mother but they were being forced to stay in their circles and were locked in their seats. At least the sisters were together. When everything was ready, the lights dimmed.

"Alright, scumbags."The barons voice rang as he stood on the stage. "The arch-ville was generous enough to waste a few minutes to add a little…flare, to your afterlife. As much as I didn't want to do this, here's: 'sigh' Gideon. " And fire erupted from the stage next to the baron and when it died down, stood a white man with pink eyes wearing a white robe or dress. They couldn't tell.

"Thank you, Cycloid." Gideon thanked the baron.

"Just keep your end of the bargain." Cycloid grumbled as he stomped off the stage.

"And hello my adoring crowd. Don't worry. I'm not here to cause you pain. I'm here to make you be amazed." He proclaimed, making poses as he went. "Say. Any of you have any super-powers." A few quiet yeses were heard and Gideon made a big fireball in his hand. "Don't feel ashamed. All my people have fire powers. But a man in my power can do things a bit more," He suddenly threw the fireball into the crowd and before it landed, it implored into several small fire-butterflies. "magical." The crowd was either amazed or were like 'Is that it?' with Nox and Crepususculum trying so hard to be in the latter.

"Is this just a lame magic show?" one inmate yelled.

"Magic show? This isn't just a little magic show." Gideon glared as he began to walk off the stage towards the inmate and as he walked off, he was walking in the air like he was climbing up stairs. "I'm just showing what you what you could have with your wonderful curses." He then created a fire- fishing rod with a fire-microphone attached to it and lowered it down.

"What can you do, my little friend?" Gideon asked one inmate, who couldn't answer as he was just a fetus in jar. "Opps. Sorry. What about you?" he asked a robot next to him.

"Well, when I was alive, I was invisible." The robot told him as Gideon nodded. "But I always loved to admire my looks in a mirror, even though I was suppose to be invisible."

"Ah. It's a shame many couldn't see your beauty." He then walked over to the Cymbel sisters. "And what about you, lovely ladies."

"Um. Well we have magic."Nox stammered.

"Magic! That's lovely any specialties." The girls just mumbled in embarrassment. "Oh, you girls are so adorable!" He squeed and began to walk back to the stage. "Don't be ashamed. Sure you may not have wanted you're powers or whatever, but the best suggestion is to find ways to make due. Like me" Then music began to as Gideon took the microphone off the fishing rod. "Now let me open up bit!"

(Game of life - Vocaloids)

 _My first life was so boring just forget mentioned it  
And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't  
Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone  
In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes_

One inmate decided to throw something at Gideon and he poofed away and then he started teleporting around the room.

 _In my fifth life, I supported girls - of course that wasn't all  
My sixth life was corrupted though I guess it was little fun  
Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn  
In my eighth life, was so rich I could've bought the world and EVERYTHING_

 _In this life is a game played by a flaky god_  
 _He gambles every life_  
 _Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set_

And now he was doing all kinds of fire effects like making fire creatures and small explosives like fireworks.

 _See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll..._

 _By nine, I drew some comics but the deadlines left me dead_  
 _My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedophile I worked part time_  
 _Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget..._  
 _Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all_

 _The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy_  
 _Deciding everyday_  
 _Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay_

 _See how the game of life is never won, you only play_  
 _Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away_  
 _Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way_  
 _Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game_

 _Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune_  
 _The chance is one out of six_  
 _Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?_

He then dissappered and no one could see him, but his voice was still heard.

 _See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools  
Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules  
See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show  
Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...  
_

Suddenly, a fire monster burst out of the stage.

 _Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice  
Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"  
People praying on their knees but no there to hear  
Ah look down at all the puppets here_

And as the monster vanished, Gideon was on stage with a spotlight above him.

 _Ah look up at all the puppeteers_

The crowd was silent for the most with only a small amount of applauding was heard. Nox hated to admit it but she was impressed and Crepusculum looked like she wanted to scream in joy. "There's no need to be so silent." Gideon bowed. "But then again, it's probably for the best. You see I had to agree with I didn't want to do to get this performance." And then everything suddenly became very hot and the white man had his arms stretch out. "Sorry." And with a clap, the room was lit ablaze.

It took a month for the burns to heal.

* * *

Neither of them knew how long they in this prison for. It could been a decade for all they knew. Crepusculum was lying in her bed trying to sleep off the pain while Nox was looking out her window. Outside she spotted the red man from some time ago, walking with a spider creature. It looked like they were enjoying each others company, even if the spider didn't show it. They spotted Nox at her window and the red man gave her a wave and a big goofy smile. She just ignored him as he walked off, hand in hand with the spider. Was this really what the rest of her life would be: punished for 'past sins' that she didn't deserve, while commoners like those monsters get to walk around, scot free. She was a princess. The heir of Lemuria. She deserves better. Or that was what she told herself anyway.

This was Aurora's fault. Her and her stupid, disgusting friends. This was all her fault. It's her fault, they're here. It's her fault they're separated from their mother. It's her fault every day since she got here was filled with pain and agony. And according to the guards, they were getting the tamest punishments. Nox had no idea what her mother was going through. This was all Aurora's FAULT! HER FAULT! HER FAULT! HER FAULT!

In a sudden burst of rage, she turned into her dragon form and started to bash the glass door.

"Not now, Nox. Can I just go to sleep?" Crepusculum complained as Nox kept slamming into the glasses, tear streaming down her face.

"It's not fair. We shouldn't be in this place. We should be home with our mother and ruling Lemuria." Crepusculum got off the bed and gave her sister a comforting hug.

"You said it yourself. Where are we to go?" Nox got out of her dragon form but she didn't return the hug. "The most we can do now is stay together."

"It's just not fair. I want to go home. I want to go home!" and she began to bang her fist against the door. This caught the attention of one of the guards holding clubs.

"Ah, someone's cranky. Looks like I should introduce you to Mister…. Batty?" he was saying when the lights went out in the whole cellblock. "What the Christ?! Security, we got a massive light outage in Circle 2. Requesting maintenance, over." He said to himself. He apparently was listening to something and when he was done, took out a flashlight and was going to patrol the area. But then something hit him and wacked his head on the door, knocking him out.

"Do you want to leave?" a small but gentle voice said.

"W-who's there?" Nox said in fear of the unseen person while Crepusculum dragged her away from the door.

"Just a man with a favor. One you two might be interested in. Now tell me; do you want to leave?" The sisters looked at each other for a second before giving a quick nod. "Good." As a pair of glowing, white eyes appeared and the glass door opened. The eyes belong to a short, hooded man in a dark blue robe. They couldn't see his face because of the hood so they didn't know what he was. "Follow me and keep quiet." The two carefully follow the small man through the darken building, which for some reason had very little guards than normal.

"Where is everyone?" Crepusculum couldn't help but ask.

"Either knocked out, cut off from the rest of the building, patrolling the city or are providing security for the big test today. But shouldn't matter as it gives us enough time to get out and perform our plan. Now come. Life is waiting for us outside." He was right about one thing; it was easy to get out. Outside, they spotted a pink pony with a yellow mane smoking and then got on its back and galloped off.

"We appreciate what you did for us, but can you tell us who you are and why you helping us?" Nox asked as they made their escape.

"I go by many names but you can call me Death. As for what I want, we can explain later but in short: We want you, to help us kill the Queen of Light."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was supposed to be a longer prologue but the chapter felt long enough already.**

 **This is the first time I've ever written for my Portal to Hell cast so you got the honor of meeting them first. Here's a link to my Deviant art gallery where you can get a better idea of what they look like.**

 **gallery/6200582/Portal-to-Hell**

 **Fun fact: this use to be an idea for a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story. But I decided against as my interested of the show went down to zero and the main character didn't feel like the main character. Norah and Cordilia are way better main characters for my story as I can get an arc out of them. Plus the world of Lemuria is a lot better than Equestria.**

 **As for the song, I think it suits Gideons thoughts on life pretty well. The version of the song I used was by JubyPhonic. Also, while I'm thinking of putting songs in a some chapters, not every chapter will have a song.**


	2. Proluge: The Portal

Death rode the sister through the forest and as they travelled, they went through some secret tunnel that was dark and dripping some type of red, rust-smelling sewage. Eventually, the tunnel became cleaner and brighter and ended in a door. When they got off the pony, the small robed man pressed a button next to the door.

"Okay, girls. When the elevator comes down, just go in and press the up button." He explained.

"What about you?" Nox questioned him.

"Don't worry about me. I got my own way up." And the door to the elevator opened. "I'll meet you up there." But the sisters didn't move. "Come on, get on! We're on a deadline!" And he stated to push them inside and the door shut closed. Looking around, they saw nothing of interest except for two buttons. One pointing up and one pointing down.

"I guess we just press the button." Nox stated as she press it and the lift slowly...for five seconds, before speeding up to the top so fast that they ended on the ceiling. When the lift stopped ten seconds later, they both hit the ground with a loud thud. As they got up, the door opened revealing Death already there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Crepusculum said annoyed.

"I said I had a way up." Death said. "Now follow me and don't touch anything." He led the girls through the room which looked to be some type of archive. With the boxes containing papers and documents so high that might have reach the ceiling if they could see it.

"What is this place?" Nox couldn't help but ask.

"This is we do our research to find 'partners' to help and 'cases' to work on. We also monitor all the worlds to see if they're ready."

"Ready for what?" she ask as they approached a very large door, twice their size.

"That's classified. Now when we get in, you have full permission to stab anyone that makes you feel uncomfortable. " He said as he opened the door. As soon as they went in, they saw why the door was so big as they spotted a huge, obese man wearing a brown suit, devouring some green paper in a bag. He just gave the girls a look, a grunt then continued eating. There was also a dead body in a green suit on one of the chairs with its mouth wide open and blood pouring out of it. And finally, there was a tall skeleton polishing a type of rifle, wearing grey body armour and red trousers, or they thought they were trouser but were actually dried up blood. When it caught sight of the sisters, it immediately walked towards them.

"So these are the princesses I heard so much about." The skeleton said with a robotic voice, as it walked circles around them. "I would admit, I thought you'd be bustier, but I'll enjoy working with you." It bend over to look the girls in the eyes and then held out its hand. "I'm War."

"Um, Crepusculum."

"..Nox." The girls greeted as the skeleton took their hands and gave them a little kiss. When it saw Nox's hand, it gave a smirk.

"So you're one of those women. It's okay, I won't judge you." War said for some reason as it groped Nox's chest, which resulted in her kicking it in the pelvis.

"Okay pervert, come along." Death groaned and dragged it away. "Do you have the weapons?" As the two discussed, Nox noticed the corpse was standing next to them, holding a syringe in his hand.

"Do you want HIV?" The zombie offered. "Or smallpox, or Bubonic Plague or a cancer."

"No thank you." Nox replied as she step stepped away from it.

"Are you sure? It can help spread infection and cause failure to organs. Or is that poison we're thinking.."And Crepusculum blasted it with a spell and the zombie crashed into the wall, a small bit of blood splashing on the fat man's suit.

"That felt good." She said. "It's nice to just hit something." Then a shadow covered the two and they were grabbed by the throat.

"You thought it was good that you spilt blood on me! Do you know who I am!?" The sister could barely choke out a response. "You peasants don't have any right to..."

"FAMINE!" Death shouted at the big man. "We need them alive. Or, undead at least." Famine dumped them on floor.

"I'll eat you later." He threatened as he walked back to his seat, he took all the seats in the room except the skeleton's and the zombie's seats. "Okay everyone. Let's start 'Operation: Kill Aurora.'"

"Is that really the name?" War commented. "Why not 'Star Killer' or 'Reverse Progress', or my favourite: 'Fuck the Princess.'"

"It's my plan and I'll call it whatever I want! Now, it's been two years since our plans for Lemuria were ruined by that wretched redhead, and I know for a fact we feel cheated."

"Two years?" Nox was shocked by this. She was in that wretched prison for two years.

"Well, two years Hell time. In Lemuria, it's bee ten years."

Ten years? That was even worse. Her and her sister and mother has been beaten by those demons for ten years and that little princess of light is having the time of her life, like riding ponies and going to parties and everyone showering her with praise because of her beauty. Just the thought caused her blood to boil and her teeth grind.

"Nox." Crepusculum whispered in her ear, getting her out of her daydream with Death glaring at her and tapping his foot.

"Sorry. What were you talking?" Nox apoligised.

"Well, I was talking about the current state of Lemuria but since that's boring you, we'll just skip to the plan."

"Wait, what's happening?"Death ignored her however.

"Now, Makron and Vagary are publicly demonstrating hydro power to help build ties between us and those trite creeps."

"Sounds like peace to me." War commented. "I hate peace. How am I suppose to get a boner with all that peace talk."

"Rude comments aside, our interest is not the test itself but what they are testing it on: Makron's portal. It'll be the only way to get the princesses into Lemuria."

"Why do have to get into this much trouble for this portal." Crepusculum asked.

"Because our steeds only take 'us' around everywhere. They aren't allowed to take 'you' anywhere. Now everybody better be listening cause I'll only explain this once."The short man then started up a slideshow. " First, Pestilence will take the princess to the roof of the Strogg Corp building, right above the presentation. On your way there, I'll replace the test data with the coordinates to Lemuria. When the portal opens, we're say we spotted you on the other side of the city. And with everyone distracted, you just have to slip in."

"Seems simple enough." Famine complemented. "However, Cycloid is heading the security and almost nothing gets pasts him. And Makron and Vagary are very observant and will know something is wrong."

"Let's not forget the local reject. If either of those two are around, the walking punch line won't be far behind." War added to the warning.

"Gideon going to be there too, aren't they. We don't like healer. Don't like, don't like." Pestilence raged.

"Well, we just have to make sure this goes well without a hitch."As he turned off the slideshow, he drew his attention to the girls. "So are you ready?"

"I do like the idea of getting revenge on Aurora. But how can we be sure we can trust you?" Nox questioned the Four. "This whole thing feels a little shifty and none of you have struck me as pleasant." Death however just gave a chuckle as he tried to wrap an arm around Nox.

"Nox, Nox, Nox. I admit we're a not a group of saints, but we're on your side on this whole royal affair. What Aurora did to your family was terrible. She was clearly in the wrong and must pay for her crimes."

"What's in it for you?"

"Me! Or us. We only want to get you rightful throne back."

The sisters just stared and then went into a huddle.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Nox whispered to her sister.

"Oh, God no." Crepusculum quietly answered. " But why don't we keep them close for now. Until Aurora's dealt with."

"That I can do." They then turned to the Four. "We discussed you proposal and we accept it."

"Great! War, get the weapons. Famine, get the steeds. Pestilence, don't touch our partners." Death organised as War brought a briefcase over to the girls.

"For you, baby, I got an Oculi blade made completely out of brilliant tourmaline. An almost guarantee to stop anything that moves." War explained as it handed Nox a green-blue blade with a white, decoarated hilt. "And for you, beautiful, I got a three-in -one whip." He said giving Crepusculum a black handle. "With a press of a button, you can get a simple whip." He told her, pressing a button that lit the whip on fire. "A plasma whip for cutting. And my personal favourite feature." One final button turned the weapon into a ball and chain. "The electric frail. Just looking at it makes me shiver with delight."

"Thank you." Crepusculum thanked as War strutted away. "Disgusting creep." She muttered under breath as Famine came back riding a boar half his size, with the pony from earlier, a giant moth and a wolf right behind him. At the sight of the girls, Famine just growled in disgust and look away.

"Okay you majesties. Just hop on Aliment and he'll take you to Makron's place. When the portal opens, wait for our distraction. Then go in without being seen. I'll see you in Lemuria." Death rode off on his pony with Famine and War followed, leaving them alone with Pestilence and the giant, disgusting bug. Crepusculum only had one thing to say.

"I don't want to ride that bug."

* * *

"Hey, look at that thing? No, that other thing. Oh, that thing has numbers on it!" Crepusculum squeed as the trio soared through the red sky on the giant moth, above a vast city of electric and steel.

"What kind of place is this?" Nox asked in wonder of the metropolis.

"This is Demon capital; Dis." Pestilence chatted as they flew to their destination. "Long ago, Dark Lord came from sky and united warring races. Races became friends and made Tartarus grow into great dark world. This city has many places where weapons and cars are made. Of course they also make one other thing."

"Which is?"

"Medicine."

"Medicine? What's so bad about that?" Crepusculum laughed and the zombie glared at her.

"Not bad! It's evil! Every day, medicine kills trillions of diseases and vaccines are murdering poor, innocent viruses. Those monsters are evil, evil, EVIL!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked." She 'apologised' as they made it to Makron's building. A simple office building that had a dome on top of it.

"This is the stop." It stated as the moth stopped next to a vent that was big enough for them to fit through. The sister crawled in and climbed to where they were told the portal was. The room was plain, with a huge amount of chairs arranged like stairs on one side and the portal, which was a red pad on the floor, and a container filled with water. The chairs were filled with various demons while the brown ball, Makron, working on the machines along with a cream coloured spider creature with a red eye and blue eye. For some reason, Nox thought she saw the spider before.

"Isn't this great, Vagary. We're making history with this demo." Makron said "If this goes well, imagine the possibilities for our races."

"I don't share your enthusiasm, but I am feeling something." Vagary told him.

"It's probably pride."

"Maybe?" As they worked, the red minatour, Eidolon, enter the room and rush to the spider giving it a hug.

"Heh, heh. How's my beautiful spider queen?" He greeted as he held the now confirmed girl up in the air.

"Wanting to get back on the ground." She answer, firmly as Eidolon put her down.

"Hi Eido. Glad you could make it. Got any plans to kill me today?"Makron happily asked which caused the taller man to glare at him.

"SHUT UP, MAKRON!" Eido shouted with anger. "And no, I don't have any plans today. I just want to wish my favourite girl luck on the demonstration."

"Well, my people use this power source all the time and we've been testing it on some of your smaller devices and it works. The only thing we have to worry about is if we have enough hydro –power for this thing."

"Wow. I understood that. See Makron, why don't you talk simple like her?"

"I do talk simple." Markron said annoyed. During their conversation, Clycloid walked over with a clipboard in hand.

"Okay, the chechpoint to get inside is running smoothly, all strategic points are secure and as soon as the fumigators get here, we'll be spraying the vents." He listed his report.

"Thanks, Cyloid. Any luck finding those inmates."

"No. I've got patrols looking though the woods as we speak and I've double the security as this is one of the only escape routes. But something's been bugging me since I've heard the news."

"What's been bugging you?" Gideon asked as he came out of nowhere, causing the group to jump.

"Don't do that, dingbat!" The bull yelled.

"Sorry. You know I like to make a scene. Speaking of which." Gideon then turn his attention to the ball and spider. "Can I put some music on for when the portal is turn on? I want to add flare to the show."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you like." Vagary told him.

"I don't care Gideon. I just want this to work right." Makron answered which caused Gideon to hug them.

"Oh, thank you, thank, you, thank you! Now, you were saying." Gideon asked Cycloid who punched him in the face.

"That's for interrupting me. And what's bugging me is that is that the power in the area was off and all the guards from there to the entrance were knocked out. I believe that someone broke them out." This worried the sister as it meant the demons were on to them.

"Don't tell me it was..."Makron started before Gideon covered his big mouth.

"Keep you guesses to yourself for now. The Dark Lord is on his way and you know he hates it when we accuse each other without evidence."

"So just catch the escapes first, get to admit it wasn't there idea and they'll tell you who did it." Eidolon suggested.

"I prefer to just beat them up. But I do have one piece of information that might make them talk."

"Could he be talking about mother?" Nox wondered when the door opened with a loud crash. What came out was purple smoke next to a red minatour in a blue suit with a cold-dead expression on his face.

"Vagary. That's your name right. It's great to have a trite helping us for a change." Said NOT the emotionless suit, but the purple smoke which turned into a giant gloved hand and it looked like it wanted a handshake. Vagary, with disdain, returned the greeting. "So, is the portal ready to go?"

"We're ready to start now, Dark Lord. If everyone can take a seat, we begin straight away." Makron told his master.

"Great. This is going to be a glorious day for all of Tartarus."

"I am excited. I sure hope this goes to plan." The suit said emotionlessly, passing a glance at the vent where the princesses were hiding.

"That thing is their master. I hope we don't have to fight that thing if it can turn into more than a hand." Crepusculum said worriedly as everyone except the ball and spider took a seat.

"Greetings everyone." Makron started as the light dimmed into a spotlight over him."GIDEON!"

"I was trying to make it more epic." Gideon responded as Makron just glared at him so he turned the lights back on.

"Ahem. Today, we add a new type of energy to our society. One that is not only almost everywhere, but is clean, reusable and makes a tasty beverage. The trites use this everyday for their needs. But now, we shall see if this simple power source can power our society! Vagary! ACTIVATE THE PORTAL!" he exclaimed in joy as Vargary pressed a button and the portal active, coming to life in a flash of light. Makron could only respond in a whisper. "It's still on."

"It's working." Vagary said in amazement. Everyone else either "ohhs" or "Ahhs".

"I don't get it. That didn't seem all that impressive." Nox commented.

"What did you expect? Sure they can make some kind portal, but we have magic mirrors that can take us anywhere." Her sister said with pride.

"You're right. Stupid demons like them probably have no idea how to make a magic mirror." They both thought smugly at the thought until a something occur to Nox. "How do you make a magic mirror?" she asked and was only answered with silence. Just then, Pestilence came bursting through the doors.

"WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THEM!" Pestilence yelled getting the audience attention. "They're inside the Tower of Babal."

"What?!" The Dark Lord said in shock. "If they get to the top, we can't do anything to stop them."

"Master, go cut them off before they reach it. I'll guard this room." Cycloid said as the civilians got out of the room.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Sir." The suit commented. "From what I read, the family has a massive superiority complex. So having a powerful deity like you to knock some sense would be an enjoyable event."

"Well, I do love humiliating worthless brats. Okay. Lyoid, you and anyone else will take of the portal. I got some spoil brats to bring down." The dark master said as he rolled out of the room as the quiet man robotically ran after him, leaving behind Cycloid, Gideon, Makron, Vagary, Eidolon and Pestilence.

"I better turn this thing off. Don't want anyone going through." Makron told them as he was about to turn the portal off.

"NOOO!" Pestilence panic as he jump on Makron and started to attack him.

"Get off him, creep!" Eidolon yelled as he tried to get the zombie off Makron. "Only I get to try and kill him."

"What wrong with you, you freak?!" Cycloid barked, grabbing Pestilence by the head and tried to pull it off. Gideon then started a little dance but Pestilence than charged and bashed his head against the floor.

"MONSTER! MOSTER! MONSTER!" Pestilence repeated as everyone tried to pry it off.

"Come on. Let's go now while they're distracted." Nox told her sister and the two got out of the vent and snuck towards the portal. Eidolon was flung back from the scuffle and slide on the floor, face first, and stopped right in front of the sisters.

"Hey, I know you. You the ones that didn't know what a spork was." Eidolon blurted out and drew the demons attention to Nox and Crepsculum, standing in front of the still active portal. Everything was still for a few moments as the two sides just stared. That was until Nox pushed Crepsculum through the portal and dived straight after her.

"GET THEM!" Cycloid ordered as he, Gideon and Makron ran through after them, and stamped over Eido. "Don't forget about us!" He complained and grabbed Vagary by the arm and the two followed through.

This left Pestilence alone in the Portal room. Looking around, it spotted broom in the corner of the room. It grabbed the broom and proceeded to smash the control panel for the portal, turning it off and then escaped through the vent.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the proluge. Next we enter Lemuria. Will the Cymbel sister succeed in their mission? Of course not, I spoiled it in the summary. But would be the events that'll lead to the failure?**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Pride: Welcome to Lemuria

It was a lovely morning in the Mathidis Forest. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and next to an apple tree near a house, a green light appeared and two girls came thumbing through and hitting the tree. Before they recovered, something grabbed them and dragged up the tree. The culprit was Death who gestured the girls to be silent. Looking down, they saw the portal appear and the demons came out of it.

"Okay, people. They shouldn't have gotten far. Spread out and find them." Cycloid ordered and the demons split up, searching the immediate area. As they looked through the area, Makron checked the door and found it unlocked.

"Hello. Anyone home?" He asked and got no answer. "This house is empty."

"What an obvious source of hiding spots." Cycloid muttered. "Okay men, let's take a look inside. Vagary, you keep watch and tell us if you see anything off." He ordered as the demons ducked into the doorway. However, Cycloid, due to his large frame, got stuck in the doorframe.

"Looks like someone needs to go on a diet." Gideon jest at the struggling bull.

"I'm not fat, I'm just big. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as Gideon and Eidolon tried to push him out as Makron looked for something to help like butter. As Vagary tried to help pull him out, she heard what sounded like a horse galloping away. Going over to the tree, she noticed some tracks on the ground that belonged to a pony and there was the familiar scent of friendship and rainbows that was strongest at the top.

"Cylcoid. The women are escaping." Vagary said. "And they are using a pony."

"Then help me out so we can go after them." He shouted, his stubby legs, wiggling in frustration.

"What in blazes are you doing to my house?!" Shouted an elderly voice approaching the house. Vagary saw a pair of gnomes, the older one had a very long white beard that covered most of him and a beak like nose and was wearing a green robe with an antenna that had a light bulb on it on his head. The other had a more grey beard and was wearing a blue robe with the same light bulb, but he was bit bigger, had a smaller nose and she was able to see his bare feet.

"I'm sorry. We are looking for..." Vagary didn't finish as she had to dodge a fireball which missed her but hit Cycloid in the behind, lighting him on fire. The two gnomes kept casting spells at her as she kept running around the garden. As the fight was happening, Makron found some butter and began to grease him free as Eidolon and Gideon began one final push and freed the flaming brute who crashed into the gnome in green.

"Grandpa!" the blue gnome yelled in worry as ran over to him and chucked a fire ball at the demons which hit Gideon, which soaked him.

"Not cool, little fella." He moaned as Cycloid got up in a daze as the gnome wack him across the face and pick up his grandfather.

"Stay back, you monsters. I'm one of the best spell casters in Lemuria and if you know what's good for ya, you better go back to whatever pit you came from!" The gnome warned as he helped the elder up.

"Listen, tiny. We're not going back till we find those escapees." Cycloid stated.

"You are still on fire." Vagary pointed out. Cycloid than started to panic and rolled on the ground to put out the flame. The blue gnome managed to get the green up but he didn't seem to be that well.

"Ohh. We really did a number on that guy." Gideon noticed. "Sorry about that. I can fix him up if you apologise for attacking us." The gnome was hesitant for a moment before he gave in.

"Me an' my Grandpa are sorry for attacking ya all." He said and Gideon smiled, doing a little dance which casted a healing spell on the green gnome. "Are ya ok, grandpa."

"I'll be better once those dang monsters get out off my propriety!" the Grandpa shouted.

"You got a point old man. We got to find those sisters and we wasted enough time already." Cycloid reminded everyone. "Vagary. You said you spotted some tracks nearby."

"Yes. They were heading north and are riding a pony." she relayed.

"A pony? It must be Life! And if it is, than Death won't be far behind." Makron figured. "If only we knew what they were after."

"Well, the castle is over there. What are you looking for?" the blue gnome asked. Cycloid than took out a notepad and a pen ad started to draw on it.

"We're looking for these two women." He explain, showing the man a poor picture of the sisters, only they looked like stick figures with Nox having a empty triangle for a dress and Crepusculum was the same only her dress was black. Despite the poor drawing, the gnome paled when he saw them.

"Norah... And...The other sister... But...But."

"They're dead? "Cycloid finished. "Hours ago, they escaped from our prison and came here. We don't know what they're up to."

"Aurora! We have to get to the castle and warn her!"

"I have an idea." Makron claimed. " . Do you have a wagon or cart we can borrow?"

"Yes, but why do you need it?" Grandpa asked but was ignored as Vagary and Eidolon found and pulled out a cart from the side of the house and the demons and the blue gnome got on.

"Okay, friend. We're going to need you to give directions. Would you be comfortable doing that?"

"I can't let them to get Aurora. Those two hate her to the blood and I'll never forgive myself if they hurt her again." The gnome said in determination.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Gideon cheered as Cycloid grabbed onto the harness. "Now keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times. This is going to be a bumpy ride." And Cycloid took off like a cheetah, pulling the cart at an alarming speed.

* * *

In the castle in the queen's private quarters, a red-haired woman was singing to herself, looking for an outfit to wear while a blue light was looking through her dairy. "Any work that has to be done today, Igniculus." She asked.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like it. Looks like Queen Aurora is having a break." Igniculus jokily answered.

"Are you sure? Not even a meeting or some laws I need to look over?"

"Nope."

"What about tax laws?" The light just shook itself. "Well in that case. How about we just go into town and see what the people are up to." She decided as she put on a casual dress that was a green skirt and white shirt though she left her crown on the bedside table.

"Sure. Might be a fun break." Igniculus cheered as he followed the queen out of her room. As they walked through castle, they encounter a mass of greenish-blue fur that was wearing a red mask and golden armour and his paws had massive claw nails on them.

"Good morning, you Majesty." The massive fur ball greeted.

"Morning, Oengus. I'm going into town today, so keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Of course. Do you want some guards to escort you?"

"There's no need. By the way, where are Rubella and Tristis today?"

"I believe there at the front gate today. Rubella's been looking forward to it."

"I still don't get why she enjoys it." Igniculus commented.

"Maybe because she likes meeting new people." Aurora said. "And if something happens or if someone needs me, find me immediately."

"Yes, you majesty." Oengus bowed to her and Aurora responded by giving him a hug. After she let go she skipped towards the main gate and headed into town.

* * *

Just outside the walls of the castle, Nox, Crepusculum and Death just arrived and hid in the trees. "There it is girls. The Castle of Lemuria. And in it: Queen Aurora. " Death said, glaring at the castle.

"What are waiting for? Let's get her." Crepusculum said but Death stopped her.

"Not yet. I've been studying these softies for the past ten years and the main sentry has a routine. He always walks around the castle wall in a clockwise manner. If we wait for him to pass, we can sneak past as all the other guards shouldn't be a problem."

"So we just wait. This well be boring." Crepusculum commented. The trio waited, staring at the wall until they spotted something moving up on the wall. It looked to be some rock man carrying a massive hammer. One that Nox recognised immediately.

"That's Golem!" she blurted out as Death covered her mouth as the rockman look over the wall and surveyed the area.

"Quiet, you idiot. The rock can hear, you know. " He said and then he got hit by a barrage of arrows. His face was of complete shock before falling over and landing with a groan. On the wall, Golem was proud of the archers that shot Death down and continued on his patrol. Looking down, the sisters saw Death looking up to them. "Meet me... In the throne...ow." and started crawling to his destination.

The two looked at the barrier before them and gulp at the security. They silently flew toward it and took a small peek and saw a few archers and a good view of the castle. It was almost as she remembered it if it wasn't for the town that was in front of it. The wall surrounded the entire town but the wall was closest to the castle meaning they could sneak through the sides. May seem easy as they made it but getting inside would be hard if they couldn't find a window. There were a few but the closest open was good way up. Crepusculum was the first to get up and was ready to fight. The room was clear and was just a simple bedroom. She told Nox the coast is clear and she flew into the room as Crepusculum check the hall.

"Now if I was a queen, where would I be?" Nox rethoicly asked.

"On her big cushioned seat." Her sister smugly answered and the two headed towards the throne room.

* * *

In the main square, amongst the busy crowd a grey bear with a pink heart shaped nose and bags under his eyes wearing a black suit jacket and white vest was running down the streets.  
"You majesty!" He shouted hoping to find the queen. "You majesty!" as he ran, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. It was a white mouse wearing yellow trouser, brown boots, leather pauldrons, an orange hat with a feather in it and a pair of glasses on his nose.

"Woah, Careful there, frie... oh, it's you, Mort." The mouse deadpanned when he realised who bumped into him.

"I don't have time to argue, Robert. I have to find the Queen. It's an emergency." Mort glared back.

"If you really want to know, she's over at the fountain with a group of musicians." Robert said and Mort pushed him aside and ran forward, with an annoyed Robert following behind. As they approached the fountain, they heard joyful music and saw several people clapping and dancing to the tune. And sitting there, playing the flute was Aurora. While Robert was enjoying the show, Mort march over to the queen and tried to get her attention.

"You majesty! We have an emergency!" he yelled.

"Hello, Mort. What's the problem?" Aurora asked.

"Intruders! In the throne room!"

"Okay, I'll see what they want." Aurora complied and got up and said goodbye to her people. "What do they look like?"

"They are two women. One wearing a brown dress with brown hair and the other was in a white dress with white hair. And she a headband that made her look like she had rabbit ears. And they were flying." Mort described as Aurora got more anxious as he spoke.

"That sounds a lot like Norrah and...her sister." Igniculus pondered.

"It has to be a coincidence. They can't be alive." Aurora said with panic in her voice.

"So what should we do?" he asked and after a moment of silence, Aurora got a determined look.

"Mort, inform the guards and tell them to head to the throne room but wait for me. Igniculus, get Golem, he should be at his home. Robert, Rubella and Tristis are at the front gate. Meet me at the throne room." Robert nodded and climbed up the nearest building and used the roofs to get to the front gat and Aurora and Igniculus flew to their destinations , leaving Mort behind.

"I don't get paid enough for this" the bear complained and ran into a nearby dark alley.

* * *

At the front gate, a pair of jesters, a woman in red and white with short, brown hair and rosy cheeks and a man in blue and white with blue hair and nose. The man was reading a book while the woman was bored.

"Where is everybody? I thought we be getting visitors by the cart-load." The woman complained.

"What did you expect? There's going to be days when no one visits the queen." The man told her.

"But we had a bunch of Bolmus here yesterday."

"Because Magna was her and the market was busy. Like a party, filled with entrepreneurs and bankers and probably won't be that fun." The woman sighed at this when she spotted something rushing towards them.

"Well lookie there, Tristis. We got visitors." The woman smirk, she stood up proudly, waiting for the people to arrive. However, Tristis got a bit worried when he got a good look at them.

"What is that thing?" He wondered when the two heard a familer voice.

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!" The panicked voice of a gnome rang out as the cart was pulled by the orange and black Cycloid as he approached the gate, he skid to a halt and the sudden stop flung the passengers out of the cart. Eidolon gave a perfect landing but then everyone else landed on him. While the demons were getting up, the gnome rushed over to the jesters.

"Rubella! Tristis! It's horrible! Norah and her sisters are back and are after Aurora!" The gnome warned.

"That isn't funny, Finn. My jokes may be bad but I don't joke about that." Tristis said.

"I'm afraid he's not joking. Those two escaped and we have to get them." Makron said."We can explain later but if this man's fears are true, we might not have much time."

"Who are you guys? I've never seen you're kind before." Rubella asked as Gideon was staring at her.

"I know. I mean where have you been all my life, you beautiful..." And Gideon was smack on the head by Cycloid.

"I know we are in a hurry but we are not equipped for a fight." Vagary commented. "What are we dealing with anyway?"

"The sisters can turn into dragons and..." Finn started to explain when Eidolon jump in front of him with wide eyes.

"Dragons! I love dragons. Heck, my step-brother raises them for a living." He gush as the three non-demons were confused. "Oh, I'll be back in a second." And the red man then started looking through the bushes for something

"Wha?"

"Let's just say it's going to be easier than we thought." Makron said after making a slingshot out of objects in the cart. "Where's the quickest way to the castle." The jesters were a bit hesitate to help and drag Finn into a huddle.

"I don't know about this. That white one was flirting with me." Rubella said.

"I think they said they were demons." Finn explained. "They seem ta just want to find the sisters without causing much trouble."

"Who are you discussing about?" Robert butted in causing the group to jump.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now to get you. Mort spotted some intruders in the castle and it might be Norah. I wouldn't trust a thing that bear says but Aurora is concerned."

"Of course she'll be concerned." Rubella said. "Don't you all remember what she did to her?"

"So what about those men?" Tristis added as Vagary broke into the huddle.

"Can I borrow this shovel?" She asked and the lemurians just nodded.

"I found a stick! Those dragons won't stand a chance." Eidolon exclaimed and started to swing it around and ended up stabbing himself with it. As the demons tried to help him, the Lemurians came to decision.

"Will he be fighting alongside us?" Robert commented.

"Don't worry about him. He's only a danger to himself." Cycloid said.

"Then you can help. But no harming the citizens."

"Why would we do that? We just want to get them back." Makron said and they were led to the castle.

"Anyone want to sing a song." Gideon asked.

"You can sing?" Rubella asked.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

* * *

 **And done. Next time, VS Nox and Crepsulum**

 **BYW If anyone wants to ask any questions about the demons, don't be afraid. We won't be going to Hell for a LONG while.**

 **And as for Mort...We will learn more about him later. But for now, I'll tell you he's a Care Bear and no one really likes him because of his attitude.**


	4. Authors Note

Good news and bad news.

The bad news is that I won't be working on this fanfic anymore.

The good news is that I'm going to make this into an RPG. That's right. I'm making a game with this idea as I think I can tell the story better.

So for anyone who wanted to get an update, sorry. But feel free to ask me any questions or give any suggestions for the game though PM. I may not agree but I might an idea or two.

Todpole


End file.
